jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Enya Geil
Enya Geil (エンヤ・ガイル, Enya Gairu) é uma antagonista e usuária de Stand da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Enya ocupa uma posição hierárquica alta entre os subordinados de Dio. Ela é a mãe de J. Geil; e ela própria enfrenta o grupo Joestar quando eles estão a caminho do Paquistão. Na Parte IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, é revelado que ela teve um papél crucial no desenvolvimento da população usuária de Stand, depois de adquirir o Arco e Flecha. Aparência Enya usa um vestido e seus cabelos são longos e brancos. Ela raramente, talvez nunca, mostra os dentes; e como seu filho, ela possui duas mãos direitas. Quando ela se disfarça de estalajadeira, ela enrola várias bandagens ao redor de sua mão esquerda para evitar ser reconhecida pelo grupo. Personalidade Enya possui a mesma personalidade perturbada de seu filho, sentindo prazer em machucar e matar outros, além de ter enviado um grupo de usuários de Stands para matar o grupo Joestar. Ela compartilha uma conexão com seu filho que faz ela receber os mesmos ferimentos que ele recebe, e é através dessa conexão que ela descobre que seu filho foi morto por Polnareff. Tendo um amor profundo por seu filho, ela fica tão furiosa que é capaz de alcançar a velocidade de um humano adulto, obviamente acima do que seu corpo envelhecido deveria ser capaz de fazer. Ela também aparenta acreditar em DIO acima de tudo, recusando acreditar que ele a abandonou nos seus últimos momentos antes de morrer devido a um de seus esporos. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Justice O Stand de Enya é Justice; uma massa fantasma humanoide que dá a ela a habilidade de criar ilusões e controlar seus alvos através de feridas em seus corpos. Apesar de ser velha, Enya pode se manter firme contra qualquer adulto; chegando a quase ter uma luta de igual para igual com o Silver Chariot de Polnareff usando apenas tesouras. Enya possui conhecimento esotérico sobre outros Stands e outros fenômenos sem precendentes. Carta de Tarô Justice é um Stand que representa a carta de tarô "Justiça", que serve como um lembrete de que cada ação tem suas conseqüências e responsabilidades. Enya representa isso através do seu desejo de matar todos envolvidos na morte de seu filho, assim obtendo justiça por ele através da morte de seus assassinos, mostrando que a decisão de matá-lo trará sérias conseqüências a eles. História É dito que Enya comprou cinco flechas criadoras de Stand de um garoto de 19 anos chamado Diavolo e usou uma delas em DIO para criar seu Stand. Outras flechas foram mais tarde passadas a outros indivíduos como Yoshihiro Kira e o Patriarca da Família Nijimura. Stardust Crusaders Enya é introduzida como uma serva leal de DIO, enviando seu filho para dar cabo do grupo Joestar, enquanto também envia sete usuários de Stand sobre seu comando para derrotar o grupo um de cada vez. Contudo, todos os sete usuários de Stand falham e seu filho é morto, fazendo com que ela chorasse de raiva e jurasse vingança contra o grupo, enquanto diz que servir DIO é o seu único propósito de viver agora. Ela então usa seu Stand para transformar um cemitério no deserto de Multan, no Paquistão, em uma cidade, usando os cadáveres que estavam enterrados como suas marionetes. Quando o grupo Joestar entra na cidade, Enya saúda todos eles e os convida a passar um tempo no seu hotel. Entretanto, ela quase é descoberta quando ela chama Joseph Joestar por seu sobrenome, o que faz Jotaro Kujo suspeitar dela. Hol Horse também chega no hotel para avisá-la sobre o grupo Joestar, mas Enya, acreditando que Horse havia traído seu filho, o esfaqueia em seu braço direito e o controla fazendo com que ele fosse atingido pelo seu próprio Stand, o Emperor. Enya escuta Jean Pierre Polnareff descendo as escadas, e se ajoelha, fingindo ter caído. Entretanto, Hol Horse revela que ainda estava vivo e avisa Polnareff sobre o ataque de Enya, forçando ela a tentar esfaquear Polnareff com sua tesoura e o perseguir com sua multidão de cadáveres marionetes. Ela consegue finalmente esfaquear sua língua usando uma das marionetes, e força ele a lamber o vaso sanitário no banheiro onde ele havia se trancado. Quando Jotaro chuta a porta, Enya o indica na direção de Polnareff no banheiro, mas acaba chamando ele por seu primeiro nome, revelando sua identidade como uma das usuárias de Stand de DIO (sua desculpa de que Jotaro havia escrito seu nome no livro de entrada acaba sendo desmascarada quando ele revela que escreveu seu nome como "Qtaro" ao invés de "Jotaro"). Ela então ataca Jotaro com suas marionetes, mas Jotaro derrota todos eles os mandando pra longe, falhando somente em impedir que o cadáver de um bebê o ferisse uma de suas pernas. Enya acredita que Jotaro já estava derrotado devido as habilidades de seu Stand, mas Jotaro a ameaça, pedindo para que ela tentasse respirar. Ela faz isso, mas percebe tarde demais que Star Platinum havia inalado seu Stand, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse devido a asfixiação. Enya é amarrada e trazido com o resto do grupo, mas é assassinada por Steely Dan, que ativa o poro que DIO plantou em seu corpo para evitar que ela contasse algum segredo de seu mestre. Video Games JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (Super Famicom) Enya aparece como uma das vilãs do jogo, entretanto, seu papel e os termos de batalha foram alterados. Ela agora é a responsável por colocar o Stand Lovers na cabeça de Joseph (já que Steely Dan foi removido do jogo). Cult Jump (GameBoy) Enya aparece como um dos dez personagens da franquia Jojo's Bizarre Adventure que estão presentes no jogo. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC) Somente nos consoles; Enya aparece como uma inimiga enfrentada em uma batalha especial, onde o jogador deve derrotar um certo número de zumbis (controlados por seu Stand) até que ela apareça na tela e o jogador possa atingi-la até sua barra de vida chegar ao zero. Jotaro é o personagem que enfrenta esse estágio no SUPER STORY, mas Joseph, Polnareff, Kakyoin, Iggy, Avdol e New Kakyoin também podem ser jogáveis no GALLERY MODE. Trivia * O nome inglês alterado de Enya, "Enyaba", é provavelmente um erro de tradução da palavra エンヤ婆 (Enya ba), com a palavra 婆(ba), que significa mulher idosa, vovó e vários outros nomes. O artbook JOJOVELLER dá a ela o apelido de "Enya the hag" (Enya a bruxa). * Na OVA a sua batalha é um pouco diferente. Ela usa Justice para mudar sua aparência, deixando-a mais parecida com uma mulher jovem (que pode ser uma referência a Nena). Mais tarde voltando a sua aparência velha e acompanhando o grupo agindo como uma idosa inocente, que acaba sendo descoberta por Jotaro quando ele usa o mesmo truque utilizado contra o Falso Capitão Tennille para descobrir a sua identidade como usuária de Stand. Quando derrotada, o esporo mata Enya imediatamente, já que Steely Dan não está presente nas OVAs. * Na Parte VII: Steel Ball Run, o personagem Pocoloco visita uma cartomante que é semelhante em aparência e profissão a Enya. Gallery Enya young OVA.jpg|A forma mais jovem de Enya na OVA. Dioenyapart4.jpg|Enya e DIO numa memória de Jotaro na Parte 4 Spritenya.PNG|Em JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Bloodbond.png|O laço de sangue com seu filho. Grief.png|Aflição. Enyasmiling.png|A fachada. Enyadispleasure.png|Descontentamento. Enyacries.png|Tristeza. Enyawrath.png|Fúria. Enyasuffocating.png|Enya sendo sufocada pelo golpe de Jotaro. Enyasleeps.png|Repouso. Enyabud.png|O esporo em seu cérebro é ativado. Enyadies.png|Enya morre, ainda leal a DIO. Categoria:Personagens da Parte III